Check Yes Juliet
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Run baby run, forever we'll be, you and me. Jason White and Alexis Gray had it all. He was famous and she was the sister of a popstar. After a series of bad turns, a dark plan seems like the only way out, leaving Connect 3 and the others behind. JasonOC.
1. Prologue

**Check Yes Juliet**

**Prologue**

_"Jason! You're crazy, we can't run! A. Someone'll catch us, and B. What about Connect Three? What about my brother? What about Shane and Mitchie? My mom? What are you thinking?" Alexis exclaimed._

_"Yes we can, Lexi, we can. We'll run, we'll tell them where we are eventually. They'll never know."_

_"But, Jason..."_

_"They're never going to let us be together, I'm nineteen and you're sixteen, it'll never work, and what if they find out what's already happened?"_

_"I'm not pregnant, no one will find out unless you tell!" she yelled._

_"Shh!" he said._

_"Jason, I don't know if I can."_

_"Do it for me."_

_"Maybe this is a sign that we're not supposed to be together."_

_"You said you lo..."_

_"I know what I said, okay! Maybe, maybe this is a sign though! Shane got suspcious and you saw how mad he got, imagine if we ran!"_

_"Please..."_

_Alexis looked down at her beaten up green converse. Correction: they were Nate's green converse. She had no clue why she still had them. She dug the dirty white tip into the ground angrily at the thought of Nate._

_"You'll escape, from Nate, from Mickayla, from Shane, and your mom." he said, putting a hand gently on her shoulder._

_Alexis looked back into the bus, lights all on as the rest of the group were getting ready for tonight's Connect Three concert._

_"After the show, we're going to the Tipton, here, in Miami, we'll run from there, leaving a note telling them everything."_

_"Jason!" she exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes, "I can't!"_

_"Why not? You finished school this year on the bus with Nate, you've got your future ahead of you, not Shane's!"_

_"Why do you keep trying to talk me into this by bringing up my family problems."_

_"Because..." he paused, "I love you, Lexi, I'd do anything for you. Don't tell me we're not meant to be."_

_She bit her lip and looked at him, then at the tour bus, then at the huge colesium where Connect Three fans we're loading in, then she set her eyes in on his._

_"Jason..."_

That's only Jason's plan, though. It all started three months ago...


	2. Chapter One

**_A/N: Yep, here I come forth with a new Camp Rock story. I felt like Jason needed some love. lol. I usually like him with Ella, but my friend had this awesome (well, at least I thought it was awesome) idea for a girl character and when we talked out the plot, I wanted to write it so bad. So, here we go. There's a trailer on YouTube for this, I'll post a link on my profile. _**

**_Now onto the story._**

**Check Yes Juliet**

**Chapter 1**

"Remind me again why I have to go on this tour!" said Alexis Faith Gray, sister of popstar, Shane Gray.

"Shane is your brother, and you need to watch over him!" her mother said.

"He's your kid, not mine, and I'm only sixteen." she said.

"I can't, I'm a manager, I have to work with Tess Tyler on her album." she said.

"You actually gave that bitch a record deal?" she said, pushing her brown bangs out of her eyes.

"She's not a bitch, Alexis Faith, she's a good performer." she said with a sigh, "Look, your boyfriend is on tour, and Mikayla is too, she's fun."

Alexis shrugged, "At least I'll have Nate."

"Exactley." she nodded, "Get on the bus, I think Jack's about to pull out."

She picked up her Louis Voutoin duffle bag up off the ground and got on the tour bus without looking back.

"Nice of you to join us." Shane smirked.

Alexis rolled her eyes and walked back towards the back. The bathroom door swung open, causing her to jump a little.

Nate Black stepped out and looked up with a smile, "Hey you."

"Hey." she smiled widely.

Nate looked over her shoulder. Shane was talking to his girlfriend, Mitchie, his arm draped around her shoulder. Jason was staring out the window. Brown was talking on a celll phone.

He quickly kissed her on the lips and then pulled away.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders at the short kiss.

"Later." Nate laughed a little.

"Not a chance with Shane here." she said.

Nate frowned, "Maybe with Mitchie here..."

"Who knows?" she said.

"Here," he held out his hand to take her bag. Alexis happily handed him the bag and led her back to their room on the bus.

"A. there are multiple rooms on this bus? and B. Shane's letting us sleep _together?" _

"A," Nate began, "yeah, it's like, one of the biggest buses ever. Seriously, the record company hooked us up. B. Yep."

She smiled excitedly, "This is going to be awesome, you know, at first, I thought it was going to suck, being stuck on a bus all summer..."

Nate cut her off and looked at her, "hurt", "Wow, I thought you loved me. Apparently, Ella, a bag of chips, and Guitar Hero are better than your boyfriend."

Alexis laughed, "Not quite."

"Good answer." Nate leaned in and kissed her on the lips again, this time, longer.

She smiled into the kiss as he dropped the bag on the ground next to them and put his hands on her waist. Alexis' hands went into his curly brown hair and then fixed themselves around his neck as he picked her up and dropped her down gently on the bed.

She broke this kiss and looked up at him, "Nate, the others are still out there, and the door's still cracked."

He gently ran his hand down her face, a pleading look gracing his features.

"No," she sighed, "Not right now."

Nate sighed deeply, "Fine."

He got up off of her and walked over to his suitcase and started putting things in the drawers.

Alexis, still laying on the bed, watched him contently.

He caught her glance and smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." she smiled back.

"Why?"

Alexis shrugged.

She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

Alexis had known Nate since they were in second grade. The Blacks lived right across the street from the Grays and Nate had attended the same school as her. Then, they spent a whole New Jersey summer together. It was Shane's first year at Camp Rock. They were eleven, she was almost twelve and he was a few months shy of twelve.

Hours were spent in the Grays pool together, laying out on floats, talking about pointless things like video games, school, and kid-life in general.

Then it happened.

During Shane's thirteenth birthday party, Jason, who was fourteen, whom Shane had met in gym class, thought it would be cool to play "spin the bottle".

It was Alexis' turn.

_Alexis watched as the bottle spun wildly. She nervously bit her lip as the bottle kept turning for what seemed like forever._

_It spun and spun until the spinning slowed down and came to a hault._

_She looked at who it was pointing at._

_Nate._

_Shane and Jason burst out laughing as Alexis looked at Nate._

_That's when she notcied that he was edging slowly over to her. He stopped right in front of her. He was in a crawling position, on his knees with his hands holding him up. _

_He quickly leaned in and kissed Alexis, and pulled away just as quickly, his face turning cherry red as he crept back to his seat and glared over at Shane and Jason who kept laughing._

It was at that moment, Alexis knew what she wanted.

She wanted Nate and no one was going to stop her.

After Shane telling Nate out of anger, and then Nate telling her they were just friends, and after many stages of denial, Nate asked her out. He climbed up a huge tree that faced her room and knocked on the window, her nearly fell out three times in the process, but it was well worth it.

"Earth to Lex, hey, Lexi, Alex, Lexis." Nate said, waving a hand in her face.

She jolted up looking at him.

"I was about to run out of nicknames." he said, "Anyway, we're about to meet up with Mickayla's bus. We have to greet them."

Alexis made disgusted face, "Really?"

"Apparently." he said.

"DNW Mickayla, I heard she was fueding with Hannah Montana over you or something stupid like that."

Nate laughed, "I heard the same thing."

He walked over and draped his arm around her shoulders, "We know that's not true."

She sighed, "Yep."

It was their desicion not to go public. They just knew it would be nearly impossible.

He removed his arm and helped her up off the bed with a smile.

They walked out into the main area of the tour bus. Jason was sitting at the table, his feet propped up on the table and a medium sized bird house in his hands. He was looking quite closely at it.

Alexis noticed him and laughed, scooting in the space beside him.

"What's up Lexi?" he grinned.

She half smiled back at him. Nate may have just called her that, but it meant nothing. To Jason, it meant something. He was the only person that she let call her "Lexi".

"Alright everyone, we're about to stop and see if Mickayla's ready to rock 'n' roll." Brown said, walking back into the main area of the bus as well.

He analyzed the whole scene, doing a mental head check. Alexis watched as he walked over and smacked Jason's legs off the table.

With a groan, Jason moved his feet and sat his birdhouse on the table where his feet had just been.

"Do we have to get out?" Jason said.

Shane stifled a laugh as Brown turned and faced him, "Yes, yes, you do."

Jason's shoulders dropped dramatically as he stared out the window.

The bus came to a stop minutes later.

"We're here!" Mitchie excaimed.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "_No shit." _she thought.

Everyone piled out of the bus and walked to where the other bus was parked.

A big woman stepped out of the bus, screaming into a cell phone.

"Yeah, I went there, and I bought property!" she yelled.

Alexis glanced over at Nate through the corner of her eye. He shrugged and shook his head as the lady pulled the phone away from her ear and yelled into the bus.

"MICKAYLA! CONNECT THREE'S HERE! GET YOURSELF OUT HERE!"

"Wow..." Shane said.

"But Mary!" Mickayla appeared in the bus doorway, storming down the steps, "I was talking to Jake! You know, Jake Ryan! Have you suddenly started not to care about my potential in this business."

Mary obnoxiously cleared her throat. Mickayla frowned and put her cell phone in her back pocket, putting on a fake smile and walking in front of her manager.

"Hi guys, I'm Mickayla!" she smiled, "I'm so psyched to be on this tour."

Connect Three and their group stayed silent.

"Hello, I'm Brown, and this lot is..."

"Shane."

"Hi, I'm Mitchie."

"Yo, I'm Nate.

"Alexis."

"What's up, I'm Jason."

Mickayla walked down the line and shook their hands.

Alexis watched as she made it past Mitchie and took Nate's hand in her own.

She smiled a toothy grin and giggled. She let go of his hand and winked.

Alexis' jaw hung in mid air.

_"She did not." _she thought.

She kept watching as she walked over to her and quickly shook her hand. Alexis jerked her hand back, mid-shake and put it behind her back.

Mickayla frowned and shook Jason's hand.

She watched a little longer. As soon as Mickayla dropped Jason's hand, her eyes came back over to Nate. She flashed an even bigger smile and walked back to the threshold of her bus.

"So who's ready to rock this tour!" She exclaimed and smiled.

Jason gave a yell of delight, which earned him weird glances from Alexis and Shane.

"You aren't in front of a crowd yet, you freak." Alexis mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Nate said, taking a step closer to her.

"Nothing, you heard nothing." she said quickly.

"Okay, sheesh." he said as the band loaded back onto the bus.

She walked back to her and Nate's room and plopped down on the bed, throwing herself onto it back first with a sigh.

"What?" Nate said, coming in behind her. He shut the door and walked over to where she was laying.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. You just collapsed on the bed with the most dramatic sigh I've ever heard in my life."

"Well," she began, "Did you see Mickayla, she was all staring at you and such. She winked at you!"

"Did she?" he said.

Alexis let her jaw hang open again, "Yeah, Nate."

"I didn't notice, seriously."

"You're bound to have, I mean, seriously, she was like, right there."

"Nope."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope." he repeated.

"Whatever."

"What if I did, it isn't like I would do anything about it, I love you remember." he said, obviously.

"I guess."

"What do you mean by that!" Nate gasped jokingly.

"Not like that, well, you know what I mean." she said.

"Totally." he laughed.

Nate leaned down close to her. She was about to prop herself up to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

"Shane..." she grumbled, already knowing who it was.

Sure enough, Nate swung the door open and Shane stuck his head in.

"It was quiet, I don't like quiet." he said, staring down his band mate and his sister.

"Get out now!" Alexis yelled, picking up Nate's navy blue pillow and tossing it at the door.

"Now, is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Yes, when he's being a jackass."

"I'm going to tell Uncle Brown."

"Fine, he's not going to do anything about it, and you know it." she smiled.

"Fine, you win." he said, about to close the door, then he stuck his head back in, "I want it louder back here."

Nate smiled wickedly before running over and pinning Alexis to the bed, gripping her upper arms, kissing her roughly.

He pulled away and looked at Shane, who had a horrified expression on his face, "You wanted louder? We can give you loud."

"Way too much information!" he exclaimed, "You know what, I liked it when you guys were quiet, just...stay that way." he closed the door.

Alexis laughed and looked up at Nate.

"Now that you've scared the living crap out of me, nearly killed me, and kissed me senseless, what are we going to do for the rest of tour?" she laughed.

Nate shrugged, "We'll find something."

With those words, he leaned down and kissed her gently this time.

Alexis smiled into the kiss.

_"Maybe this tour thing wasn't a bad idea after all." She thought._

Little did she know, that things were about to turn for the worst.


End file.
